In Your Darkest Hour
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: A Sqeuel to 'Letting Go'. Sam calls time on her relationship with Tom after an argument. She helps Fletch to deal with the domestic abuse from Scarlett and helps him to finally free himself of her abuse. But as they grow dangerously close, will sparks begin to fly. Is Sam really over Tom? What lies beneath it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Falling **

**Characters **

**Sam Nicholls**

**Tom Kent**

**Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher **

**Scarlett Fletcher (Own Character for Fletch's Wife)**

**Squeal To Letting Go' (I suggest you read the story, so you know what's happened so far)**

**Don't Like The Pairing? Don't Read!**

**_Who's gonna catch me when I fall, I'm forever falling. _**

'I said I was sorry!' Tom exclaimed

'Sorry not good enough Tom!' Sam replied back.

'It's not my fault you're incapable of feeling human emotion!' Tom retorted back, more angry than before.

'So now I'm an emotionless cold hearted cripple, really Tom it's nice to know what you think of me!' Sam snapped irritably and angrily

'Sam I didn't mean it like that' Tom protested

'No Tom you meant it. You wouldn't have said it otherwise' Sam replied. Before the door opened to the staffroom opened and it revealed Fletch.

'Is everything alright in here? You two have arguing for a good half an hour' Fletch asked before he looked at them two. He looked at Tom before looking at Sam, whose eyes were glistening with tears.

'Tom I think you should go and cool off mate' Fletch said

'Don't worry I'm going' he replied before he walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone Sam burst into tears. She wiped the tears away furiously.

'Sorry you have to see me in this state Fletch' Sam told him

'Sam it's perfectly normal to cry you know. It's normal to feel hurt and angry. I hope you don't mind but I overheard what Tom said. That was out of order' he said before he placed a finger under Sam's chin and began to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

'He meant it though' Sam replied.

'I don't think he did. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry. We wouldn't be human otherwise' Fletch said before he wiped away the remainder of few tears with his thumb, before Sam looked at him. He looked back at her.

'Thanks Fletch' Sam said with a half smile.

'A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying over an idiot like Tom' he replied.

'Trouble is. I think I love that idiot' Sam replied. Fletch chuckled.

'Have you told him?' he asked. Sam shook her head.

'I don't do, touchy feely' she replied

'I think you should tell him. But what I think you need more in a drink after work?' Fletch offered

'After the day I've had. I'm probably going to need something strong' she replied

'That's settle then. But now we're going to have to work. Patients to attend to' he announced, and Sam nodded. They both left shortly later.

A few more hours later it was the end of the shift. Sam hadn't bumped into Tom since the argument. To be fair. The hurt from his words had faded away thanks to Fletch telling her jokes, and stories about his children, this caused her to smile. And laugh a lot but it was something about Fletch that made her forget the argument with Tom.

Once changed from her scrubs, she met Fletch in reception and they both exited together. Down from the E.D and they entered inside taking a table around near the back. But wasn't far from the exit. As Sam sat down at a table. Fletch soon appeared carrying they're drinks and he handed Sam hers.

'You put on a good show. But I'm willing to bet your hurting more than your letting anybody see' he said looking at her. Sam didn't answer him, she just looked on.

'Am I wrong?' he asked. Again when Sam didn't answer him.

'I didn't think so' Fletch said.

'Just it leave it Fletch, Please?' Sam asked not really trusting herself not to stay in control of her emotions just as her phone rang and it wouldn't take a guess who was the caller.

'Are you going to answer that?' Fletch asked. He saw Sam shake her head.

'Want me to answer it?' he asked.

'You'll tell him to piss off no doubt' Sam replied. Fletch smirked.

'Oh Doctor Nicholls. You know me too well' he grinned before her phone rang again and before Sam could stop Fletch, he grabbed it from the table and answered the call.

'Hi Tom, no Sam will not be coming home. She is perfectly safe where she is. I suggest you leave her alone. You've caused enough drama today goodbye' Fletch told him and hung up before Tom could say a word. And he got a look from Sam.

'What exactly did you mean I wont be going home, where am I meant to sleep. In the streets' Sam said with sarcasm in her tone

'No, I'm taking you home' Fletch told her.

'What, back to yours?' Sam asked with a raised eyebrow

'No of course not. I'm going to get you hammered enough that you have a good time, and you forget the drama of today. Then I will take you home. That is if you're not a lightweight' he added

A couple of hours later, not long after midnight and to Fletch's point, Sam was hammered. And he escorted her over to the taxi rank and after reassuring the driver that there would be no sick. Fletch paid the cab driver to take Sam home.

Once the cab pulled away. He knew she was going to have a hang over the following morning. But he knew she would thank him, for doing her a favour. Taking her mind off her troubles.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I should have said this in the previous chapter. Rated T for violence. **

**A bit of swearing. But like in the previous chapter. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. **

**I'm not here to impress you. Just here to share my imagination. And Plus I do ship Sam/Fletch because he is like a big brother figure. **

**Plotline: Sam calls time on her relationship with Tom after an argument. She helps Fletch to deal with the domestic abuse from Scarlett and helps him to finally free himself of her abuse. But as they grow close. Will sparks begin to fly? Is Sam really over Tom?**

'You look like death warmed up' was Fletch's greeting when he saw Sam the next morning. 'I feel like death warmed up, why on earth did you let me drink so much?' Sam groaned rubbing her forehead. 'You had a good time though right' he said with a smile. 'Yes, but that's not the point Fletch' Sam replied.

Before she noticed that Fletch had opened his locker. Sensing that he was about to change Sam turned to look away. She couldn't help but notice his masculine figure until something caught her eyes. The many bruises that were down Fletch's chest.

'Fletch, how did you get those?' Sam asked curious. Knowing that Sam had seen his bruises, Fletch quickly placed his scrub shirt on. How could he tell her that Scarlett had given him a pasting for spending time with her? But it seemed Sam had already guessed.

'Scarlett did that to you didn't she?' Sam asked in a lower tone of voice. It took a moment before Fletch nodded. 'She pushed me down the stairs, and when I was on the floor. She kicked me hard in the chest. I heard a snap. But I didn't think anything of it until I noticed the bruising, and the fact I had difficulty breathing' to Sam's horror.

'Well I'm going to look you over. You could have broken ribs. But Fletch you have to do something about this. You need to report it' she told him.

'How can I Sam. You know what its like women hitting men is not as common as men hitting women. Who's going to take me seriously?' Fletch rattled on.

'I believe you, Tess believes you. I will do whatever it takes to help you Fletch. You have to do something before she ends up killing you' Sam told him

'I'll think about it.' He told her.

'Fine but I'm still going to look you over. And you'll probably need an x ray if my diagnosis is correct' Sam told him. Fletch nodded once changed into his scrubs he left the room.

Before Sam fetched her stethoscope from her locker and placed it into her pocket. The ED department was rather quiet this time in a morning.

This was fine. But usually when it's this quiet. Something huge is bound to come through the doors. Before Sam slipped away into the cubicle that was closed with its curtains around it.

Sam took her stethoscope out from her pocket and Fletch lifted his scrub shirt up so she could listen to his chest. Wincing a couple of times. Once Sam was finished she placed her stethoscope around her neck.

'Just what I thought, you may have three or four broken ribs, but you'll need an x-ray to confirm it' Sam told him.

'I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us' Fletch told her.

'Of course. Patient confidentiality stands for colleagues as well as patients' Sam informed him as Fletch placed his scrub shirt back down before leaving the cubicle and headed to x ray. Sam soon left the cubicle before she noticed Tom looking at her.

'Where did you end up last night?' he asked her.

'I went home. Back to my apartment' Sam told him.

'After a drinking session? I can smell the alcohol from a mile away Jesus Sam you smell like a brothel' Tom said.

'Oh first you call me incapable of feeling emotion, now I'm a brothel. Cheers Tom!' Sam snapped

'I didn't mean it as a bad thing' Tom tried to explain.

'No of course not' Sam irritated. Before Tom noticed the leaflet Sam had picked up for Fletch and he took it from her pocket.

'Domestic violence, advice for men?' he questioned looking at her.

'It's for a patient. Now if you don't mind' Sam told him taking it back from Tom and noticing Fletch returning from x ray. Tom shrugged his shoulders before seeing his first patient of the day.

'All done?' Sam asked as she noticed Fletch.

'Yep.' He replied. Before Sam took the leaflet from her pocket and handed it to Fletch.

'I picked this up for you. It could help' she told him in a low tone of voice.

'Thanks Sam' Fletch replied before he pocketed it.

'Oh and Fletch? If you need somewhere to stay just to get away for a few days. You're more than welcome to stay in my spare room' she told him.

'Thanks.' Came the reply from Fletch.

'Its okay, anything for a friend' Sam replied walking away.

Unaware that Tess had heard the conversation


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day Fletch took his first break of the day. He made himself a cup of coffee and was about to sit down when the door opened and it revealed Tess. 'If I known you were due a break I'd of made you one' he said.

As he took a sip of his drink. 'I'm fine for now. Thanks for the offer though. I noticed you and Sam talking earlier, well I say noticed. I heard the conversation' Tess explained. 'And that's caused a problem between us?' Fletch asked raising his eyebrows.

'How did she find out about Scarlett?' Tess asked. Changing the subject.

'She didn't find out. I told her. She was going through some difficulties with Tom and I told her what Scarlett has been doing. And I think it's made Sam think more about her relationship with Tom' Fletch explained.

'Right' Tess said listening.

'You're not jealous are you?' Fletch asked

'No, why would you think that?' Tess replied looking at him.

'I don't know. Maybe it's your body language' he questioned.

'You're being silly' Tess told him.

'Am I?' Fletch questioned.

'Yes you bloody are!' she replied.

'Fine. If you say so' he said

'You just seem to be spending more time with her. Didn't you cancel our plans so you could take her out the other evening?' Tess asked.

'Yes. But we're just friends. Sam needed a cheering up after an argument with Tom. She's a friend' Fletch insisted hardly believing his ears. He couldn't believe Tess would think of him like that.

'You seem close' she added.

'Do you know how ridiculous you are sounding?' Fletch couldn't help the anger in his voice.

'Regretting liking somebody much older Adrian? After all she's what a couple years younger than you?' Tess said.

'You're unbelievable you know that. A man and a woman can be friends you know' He said, getting to his feet and he walked out the room.

Tess sighed. After he was gone. Well that went well didn't it, she thought

Fletch walked out the ED. And walked over to the bench, he sat down. Maybe Tess did have a point. He and Sam were spending a bit of time together but they were friends though right? Yes she's just a friend. You're being stupid. Fletch told himself. Or was he? Was there something behind it all..


	4. Chapter 4

**Later On That Day**

Fletch didn't know how long he had been sat on the bench, but he had. His ribs were beginning to hurt. He knew it was a bad idea to sit in the bitter freezing cold for a good hour on a bench without his Holby Hoodie.

He knew it wasn't going to do his ribs any favours, he got up trying to move his now numb legs. Once the feeling came back into them and they weren't so numb anymore he headed inside the ED, and headed to fetch his Holby Hoodie deciding that he would pay his children a visit.

Since he had been staying with Sam. He hadn't seen much of them and he missed that. But he didn't know whether Scarlett had once again calmed down and was back to her old apologising self.

The one Fletch knew all too well every time Scarlett gave him a battering. She would always apologise once the rage had disappeared. And as always Fletch believed her every word. Well not anymore

He soon started his car and he drove out of the hospital car park. It took him thirty minutes in the current traffic but he soon made it home, and he cut the ignition to his car. He stepped out, locking the car as he did so before rummaging for his keys. He unlocked the door and closed the door behind him.

'Scarlett?' Fletch called out. He was met with silence. Maybe she had gone out? He thought to himself. But he soon heard footsteps coming from the hall way, and Scarlett appeared. That evil glint Fletch had come to known still present in her eyes. And that's when he knew she hadn't calmed down. That it was a mistake coming here.

'When are the kids home from school?' he asked her.

'Later on this afternoon. But they wont be coming home' Scarlett told him.

'How come?' Fletch asked.

'They are going to my parent's house. We're moving out of town' Scarlett informed him.

'You cannot do this Scarlett they are my children, I am they're father. I have rights!' he shouted.

Scarlett laughed, this surprised Fletch.

'What's so funny' he exclaimed.

'You, you think you have rights to my children. Your wrong Adrian, you have no rights what so ever' Scarlett gleefully told him.

'I don't understand' he exclaimed.

'I kept your name off they're birth certificates' Scarlett said smugly

'YOU DID WHAT!' Fletch shouted. Unable to stop the anger flooring his veins.

'I have every right to take them whenever I like. There is nothing you can do to stop me. It was nice knowing you Fletch' Scarlett amused.

'I won't let you take my children' he told her.

'Just you watch me' Scarlett said smugly. Fletch grabbed her by the arm. Twisting it slightly.

'You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you are taking my children' he said

'Careful now fletch. You don't want your colleagues knowing you are a woman beater' Scarlett said smugly

'Don't you dare twist this. You're the one that has been battering the shit out of me over the years. Don't you dare call me a woman beater when I have done nothing wrong!' Fletch angered.

'Well look Fletch your currently twisting my arm. And won't let go of my wrist. Actions speak louder then words.' She said smugly.

'I won't let you take my children' he said.

'Just try and stop me' Scarlett replied.

And that was when Fletch retaliated. Suffering for many months at the hands of Scarlett's abuse.

Something in Adrian Fletcher snapped. And he saw red. Breathing heavily after what had happened moments before. He looked at his hands that were now covered in Scarlett's blood.

Breathing heavily. He walked past Scarlett's unconscious body and he walked into the kitchen to wash the blood off his hands, once they were clean, he then left the kitchen turning the tap off at the sink before he left the kitchen.

He then checked Scarlett's pulse. It was weak. Deciding to do the decent thing, he rang the emergency services. As he waited for them to arrive he then rang Sam. It took a few rings before she answered.

'Fletch? Where are you? Everyone's looking for you. Zoe isn't happy' Sam told him.

'Sam, I've done something terrible. You have to help me' he said. Before hearing sirens in the background knowing that the ambulance had arrived outside. He hung up and answered the door to Jeff and Dixie.

'Fletch?' Dixie said as she saw him.

'It's my wife, Scarlett. I came home to check on her because she said she wasn't feeling well. And I found her like this' Fletch lied through his teeth folding his arms so Dixie and Jeff wouldn't notice the blood on his Holby Hoodie Sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

'This is Scarlett Fletcher, unconscious when arrived on scene and throughout, given five of morphine' Jeff explained as he greeted Zoe and Ash at the door of the ED. 'Okay straight through to rhesus please Jeff' Zoe explained. Jeff nodded and Scarlett was wheeled down into rhesus, but she stopped Fletch in his tracks.

'What happened Fletch?' Zoe asked cautionary. 'I don't know. I found her like that, she wasn't feeling well. Some sort of sickness bug I think. I went home to check on her and I found her at the bottom of the stairs' Fletch then lied again through his teeth.

Hoping Zoe would believe him and she did. As Zoe then walked into rhesus, Fletch turned when he felt someone behind him, he turned and he saw Sam looking at him clearly wanting an explanation

He followed her to a quiet room which he closed the door behind her. Sam turned to face him.

'So you going to explain?' Sam asked.

'We had an argument... She's planning on taking my children away. So we argued. Then it turned heated. And she went to hit me. And I don't know. I... I just retaliated. It was an accident, I was simply defending myself' Fletch explained. Sam nodding in understanding,

Meanwhile in rhesus Zoe was cutting away at the T-shirt that Scarlett was wearing once that had been removed. She noticed the bruises forming on Scarlett's arm, she looked at them carefully. They seemed quiet recent. Thinking nothing of it at the time being, she carried on with Scarlett's treatment.

'Fletch it's going to be okay, it was an accident yeah? You were defending yourself. Actual fact she had it coming though' Sam had to admit.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Fletch was pushed to breaking point and would retaliate. But she had to be honest. She didn't think it would come so soon.

Before the door opened and it revealed Zoe. She looked at Sam and then Fletch, who had his arms folded.

'Scarlett's going to be taken upstairs to theatre now. Her injuries are pretty serious, and the odds of her surviving are limiting, so Fletch. I think you should prepare yourself for the worst' Zoe informed him. Fletch nodded. He felt sick to his stomach.

'There was also one other thing I couldn't help but notice that Scarlett has bruises along her arm, do you have any idea how she would have got those?' Zoe asked looking at Fletch.

'No of course not' he said all too quickly, which made Zoe even more suspicious.

'What's gone on Fletch?'

'Nothings gone on. I told you. I found her in that state' Fletch said.

'Ok' Zoe replied before she left the room, before noticing Robyn at the desk.

'Robyn, when you have a moment. Call the police' she said.

'how come?' Robyn asked.

'Something about Scarlett's injuries doesn't add up. I suspect there's more to this then meets the eye' she told Robyn before walking away. She knew by the way that Fletch was acting. That something didn't add up. How she hoped she was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

'Adrian Fletcher I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence' Dc French finished handcuffing Fletch and was began to led him out of the E.D Department,

Just as Sam was coming out of rhesus. And she watched as Fletch was bungled into the back of an awaiting police car, then which was sped away. Leaving Sam stood there in amazement at what had just happened when a hand placed its self on her shoulder. She turned and saw Tom stood there.

'Maybe it's for the best' he said softly,

'He's done nothing wrong Tom!' Sam snapped

'He couldn't explain the bruises Zoe found on Scarlett's body. And her injuries suggest it was no accident' he said.

'Tom, Fletch has done nothing wrong. He was defending himself. It's her that's been battering the shit out of him for months. He only acted in self defence' Sam said standing her ground to her surprise Tom laughed.

'Scarlett is not capable of that. She wouldn't, she wouldn't hurt a fly.' He said.

'Well you clearly don't know her well enough then do you? Tom I'm telling you. Fletch has done nothing wrong' Sam insisted.

'Scarlett's fighting for her life Sam. She was stabbed. Repeatly. Now you tell me if someone with a knife repeatly stabs someone in self defence. They don't' Tom insisted.

'Well I know he's innocent' Sam insisted.

'Fine if you think that. You think that. But you may have a hard job at convincing the rest of the staff. He being arrested doesn't exactly help does it?' he said.

'The rest of the staff doesn't know anything they can say what they like' Sam said before walking off.

'Where do you think your going?' he asked.

'To sort this out. Fletch needs a mate right now.' Sam told him.

Walking away. Sam looked at the time, she was due to finish her shift anyway. Once changed from her scrubs, she placed her stethoscope in her locker. Before reaching for her jacket and placed it on.

Closing her locker, she then left the E.D. and drove to the police station that was just out of the city centre. She cut the ignition and locked up before heading inside. And over to the desk.

'Adrian Fletcher was arrested, about an hour ago, I'm here to provide a statement as a witness' Sam told the person behind the desk.

'He's just being booked into custody now, and will be taken to the cells. If you would like to take a seat. Dc French will be with you shortly' he told Sam. Sam nodded before she took a seat.

She looked around, this was not a place Sam would usually find herself in. But this had to be done. Before she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Tess approaching, the police station, this gave hope in proving that Fletch had acted in self defence

Just as Tess took a seat next to her. Dc French appeared.

'Samantha Nicholls is it? Would you like to follow me?' Dc French said. Sam got to her feet.

And followed the Dc through the security door. And into a closed off room that wasn't far from it.

'Take a seat. And we'll get cracking' he said. As he placed a tape into the recorder.

'I thought this would be a straight off statement?' Sam asked. With her eyebrows raised

'Adrian has been arrested on a very serious offence' Dc French said. 'Interview with Samantha Nicholls, at 14:25pm' Dc French spoke. Before the questions began.

'So Samantha how would you describe your relationship with Adrian Fletcher?' Dc French asked.

'We're friends, and colleagues' Sam answered the question.

'He's staying at yours is he not? Why is that?' Dc French asked.

'I offered him to stay in my spare room. Because he and Scarlett were having difficulties. And I suggested he could stay in my spare room for a few days. Just to have breathing space' Sam answered the question.

'And when you made this offer to Adrian how did he seem?' Dc French asked

'His usual self. I'm sorry I don't see how this has got anything to do with the fact he has been arrested' Sam questioned

'As you are aware Scarlett Fletcher is in a critical condition, after a vicious assault. Do you think Adrian Fletcher is capable of inflicting such injuries on a woman?' Dc French asked.

'No' Sam answered the question.

'Have you ever seen Adrian Fletcher, lose his temper? Or be violent?' Dc French asked.

'No of course not! If anything Fletch was defending himself. She's the one that's been knocking ten bells out of him' Sam answered the question.

'She, as in Scarlett?' Dc French asked.

Sam nodded.

'Samantha for the tape. Please answer yes or no' Dc French said.

'Yes. I treated Fletch a day ago for broken ribs' Sam answered.

'Which you believe was inflicted by Scarlett?' Dc French asked.

'Yes' Sam replied.

'Interview terminated, 14:45pm' Dc French said as he got to his feet. And left for a few minutes to speak to his colleague he returned shortly later.

'Scarlett Fletcher died 8 minutes ago. Adrian will now be arrested on suspicion of murder. And the other witness Tess Bateman will be questioned. You can go and wait in reception' Dc French informed Sam. She did what she was told. Scarlett had died. Now there was no way they could prove that it was self defence.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventy two hours later Fletch had been released on bail, since there simply wasn't enough evidence at the moment to charge Fletch with murder as of yet. once he was changed from the suit and into scrubs that he had been wearing at the time of his arrest. Fletch was allowed out.

To be greeted by Sam and Tess at the station, as Tess walked up to Fletch and hugged him tightly, he turned to Sam. Who also hugged him.

'We're going to get your name cleared' she told Fletch. Before all three of them headed out of the police station. Fletch took the passenger side of the car as Sam drove back to her apartment.

'I bet everyone's taking sides at the ED. They probably think I'm so murderer' Fletch said.

'Fletch, we'll sort this out. I promise you. We will get your name cleared' Sam told him. She was going to do whatever it took to clear his name. They soon arrived at her apartment.

She locked the door as he headed upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. He just needs time. Sam thought to herself as she left him alone with his thoughts, having not heard any noises from Fletch since the incident. Sam headed upstairs and over to her spare room.

''Fletch?' she called out as she knocked on the door, no answer so she knocked again. Still nothing, so she opened the door. To reveal a grim scene.

Fletch hanging from the ceiling of the room.

'Fletch!'


End file.
